Engagement Dinner
by thematsaidwelcome
Summary: Rick and Michonne remember the first time they met and how well their first date went. AU
1. Chapter 1

Michonne stopped and looked at Rick as he lowered himself down to one knee in front of her. He took her left hand into his and looked up at her. He noticed all the strangers walking around them trying to cross the bridge. Some of them kept walking, a lot of them stopped to watch the sweet proposal of the beautiful couple.

"Rick what are you doing?" She asked him quietly, looking around at their audience. He smiled and ignored her question then cleared his throat.

"Michonne, you're the best thing that's every happened to me. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He looked at her trying not to laugh at her blank expression. She looked around at all the eyes that were on her waiting for her answer. She took a deep breath and blew it out.

"Yes." She nodded her head up and down. "Yes, I'll marry you." He slipped the diamond on her finger and stood up wrapping his arms around her waist, lifting her up and kissing her on the lips to the sound of applause and hoots of the people watching them.

"You're the best." He said to her.

"And you're a dork. We've been married for five years, Rick." She said against his lips.

"They don't know that. They didn't even notice when I slipped your ring off, so I could put it back on."

"You're so silly. I love you." She kissed his lips again and he placed her feet back on the ground. They continued walking and received a few congratulations and good luck salutations from onlookers. Michonne and Rick thanked them, inwardly cackling at their private secret. She shook her head at her husband/fiancé.

"Come on, let go eat." He said to her pulling her towards the restaurant they had reserved for their anniversary dinner.

"Good evening, my name is Vanessa and I'll be your waitress tonight. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"We'll start with some champagne. We just got engaged." Rick said to the waitress, to Michonne's surprise that he was still keeping up the ruse.

"Oh my gosh. Congratulations. Is that the ring?" She asked Michonne who was sitting close to Rick in a secluded booth in the corner of the room.

"It is." Michonne said lifting her hand to show the ring to the girl. "He did a good job." Michonne looked over at Rick who had a wide grin plastered on his face because his wife/fiancé decided to play along with him.

"He really did. You're a lucky lady." She smiled at both of them. "I'll be right back with your champagne." Vanessa walked away from the table to retrieve their champagne.

"So are we playing games tonight Mr. Grimes?"

"Yes, we are Mrs. Grimes. That's how we started out, no reason to stop now."

"You're talking about when we met and you said very inappropriate things to me."

"Yes I am. And if I remember correctly, you said very inappropriate things back to me." They both looked up to see Vanessa returning with the cold bubbly and halted their conversation as she filled the flutes and placed the bottle in the ice bucket.

"Are you two ready to order?" She asked them placing her hands behind her back readying herself to memorize their order. Rick ordered for the both of them, different things so that they could sample from each others plates. After Vanessa walked away back to the kitchen, Rick picked back up the conversation.

"You were the sweetest thing in that shop."

"You we're just a big flirt. You still are actually."

"Can you blame me? It was a hot day and I just wanted to get some ice cream and there you were behind the counter with those beautiful brown eyes of yours and that smile. I damn near asked to sample every flavor you had, just to keep you in front of me."

"But you didn't. After you stopped staring, you ordered a single scoop of."

"Chocolate, my new favorite flavor." He said cutting her off.

"And you took your scoop and sat at a table and watched me for thirty minutes.. It was so creepy."

"You could have told me to leave."

"Your eyes wouldn't let me. And I liked the way your tongue looked licking the chocolate ice cream off your spoon."

"You liked my tongue?" He asked already knowing the answer. He gave her a bit of what she liked and ran his tongue along her neck.

"Yes. I liked your tongue. I told you that while you were eating. I love your tongue." She whispered.

"And then you came and sat down at my table when you went on break."

"Because I wanted to find out what your problem was, why the hell you kept staring at me."

"And what did I say?" He lifted his head to see her face as she repeated what was said all those years ago.

"You said that I was the most exquisite woman you'd ever seen in your life and it would be almost criminal if you took your eyes off me."

"And then you took my spoon and ate some of my ice cream." Rick said to her.

"Did you have a problem with it?"

"Not by a long shot. Especially the way you ate it. You licked the spoon like your purpose in life was to drive me crazy with the sight of it."

"And how did I do it Rick?"

"Slow and long. It doesn't take that long to lick a spoon." He held her hand under the table and touched it to his zipper so she could feel him getting hard from the memory of their first meeting. "I was just like this after you did that."

"I know."

"Here ya go." Vanessa said as she set their plates down on the table in front on them. "Can I get you anything else?"

"No. Thank you Vanessa, this looks great." Michonne said to her. They watched her walk away before taking the first bites of their food and sampling from each other's plates.

"How did you know?" Rick asked her, resuming the conversation.

"That you had a massive hard on?"

"Yeah that? How did you know?"

"Because you didn't leave for twenty minutes after I went back to work. And when you did leave, you grabbed a newspaper from the table next to you and held it in front of your waist until you were out of my sight."

"I didn't want to scare you with my impressive size that day." She stopped chewing and looked at him amazed at his audacity.

"Anyways, you kept coming back."

"Everyday for two weeks until you finally gave me your number."

"What can I say, you broke me down with your puppy dog eyes and the way you looked in your uniform." She looked over at him and those puppy dog eyes were staring back at her.

"You remember our first date?" He asked her.

"How could I forget? It lasted for three days."

"Cause you didn't want to get out from under me."

"More like you didn't want me too."

"Let's call it mutual."

"And you hid my clothes when you had to go to work on the second day, so I really couldn't go anywhere anyways."

"After finding out what you looked like under your clothes, I couldn't let you cover that up."

"If we're being honest, I didn't want you covered up either. Especially after finding out how good you tasted, I needed easy access." She brought his thumb to her lips and sucked it into her mouth. He closed his eyes at the feel of her warm mouth and moaned when she started to suck on it.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I decided that I would marry you after that third day."

"How did you know?"

"After holding you and tasting you, kissing you, Having your lips on me and hearing you call my name, I knew there was no way I could go without it."

"You liked kissing me?"

"These lips." He kissed her. "And these lips." Michonne gasped when she felt Rick's finger under her skirt touching her wetness through her panties. "Will always be kissed by me."

"I'm glad to hear that." Michonne said with a smile.

"Can I get you guys anything else?" Vanessa asked when she came to the table to collect their plates.

"I think my fiancé would like a slice of caramel cheesecake." Rick said.

"That sounds good. Do you have ice cream?" Michonne asked

"Chocolate or vanilla?"

"Chocolate please." Michonne said. Her eyes fluttering closed for a second when Rick moved her panties to the side to run a finger through her slick folds.

"I'll be right back with those desserts."

"My dessert's right here." He pushed a single finger inside of her and watched her bite her bottom lip before blowing out a breath. He slowly pulled his finger out and stuck it in his mouth sucking it clean.

"These games you're playing aren't fair at all." She told him.

"It's just payback."

"For what?"

"Let's see." He looked up to recall the memory. "There was that time that I came home and was talking on the phone when I came in and you took that as an invitation to pull my pants down and suck my dick while I was talking to my dentist."

"You could have told me to stop."

"The hell I could. Do you know how good you feel wrapped around this?" He put her hand on his zipper again, he was straining against it.

"That was day two of our first date, and I don't think you've come home talking on the phone since."

"No. That was a lesson well learned that day." Vanessa returned with their desserts and set the plate with cheesecake in front of Michonne and the ice cream in front of Rick. She left without saying anything this time. "I'm supposed to eat this?" Rick asked looking at the ice cream in front of him. Michonne picked up the spoon with chocolate ice cream on it and put it up to his lips. He lead with his tongue, licking the cold confection with quick short flicks of his tongue before Michonne pushed the spoon deeper into his mouth letting him wrap his lips around it and swallow the frozen chocolate treat.

"Taste good?"

"It does, but I've had better things on my tongue."

"When?" She asked him running her hand through his hair.

"That first night. You tasted better than you looked and you looked amazing in that white dress. That was the longest dinner ever. All I wanted to eat was you, but you kept taking slow bites of that stupid chicken lasagna."

"A test of patience and you passed with flying colors and were rewarded for it." She took a bite of her cheesecake.

"Yes. Finally I got that sweet reward. I don't think I let the door close good before I had you bent over the couch with my face buried in your pussy and your skirt hiked up around your waist."

"You were relentless with that tongue of yours." She leaned in and kissed him taking his tongue into her mouth.

"I had to be, you wouldn't stop cumming on it, and I couldn't let any go to waste." He nuzzled his face into her neck. "And you kept screaming my name. It sounded so good."

"You we're doing that thing and I'm pretty sure your name was the only thing my brain could think to say."

"What thing was I doing?" He said against her neck.

"That thing where you have me on my back and my legs all spread out, your fingers moving inside me and your tongue licking on my clit, but you keep your tongue flat and move it up and down and then you start sucking on it." She moaned quietly with remembrance.

"I know your pussy is dripping right now isn't it." Rick asked her as he sucked on her neck.

"Yes Rick. All I want to do is slide down on your dick right now and ride you until you cum deep inside me."

"Fuck Michonne. You know I love when you do that."

"When I do what?"

"Ride the fuck outta my dick. The way you bounce on it and squeeze your tight pussy around it. That shit gets me every time." He lifted his head to look at her. "Let's go home now."

"No."

"No?"

"We'll never make it home." She raised her hand and waved Vanessa over.

"Can I get y'all anything else?"

"Just the check please." Michonne said.

"Of course, I'll be right back with that."

"Meet me in the ladies room after you pay her. Leave her a big tip." Michonne scooted out of the booth and swayed her hips in the direction of the bathroom. Rick took a deep breath and counted down the seconds until Vanessa returned it took Vanessa 360 seconds to return with that black vinyl receipt holder. He had the cash out for her ready to pay when she returned. He stuck a crisp hundred dollar bill in it as soon as she handed it to him so that he could hand it right back.

"Where did your fiancé run off to?

"She's in the restroom, let me go check on her." He said already up from the table, in search of his wife.

"What took you so long?" Michonne asked him as he walked into the brightly lit ladies room.

"Vanessa was asking about you." He answered

"What did you tell her?"

"I said you were in the restroom, bent over the counter waiting for me."

"Something like this?" She leaned over the vanity and stared at him through the mirror.

"Exactly like that." He walked back to the door and turned the lock, then walked over to Michonne and lifted her skirt over her ass revealing her lacy panties underneath. He quickly pulled them down and opened his pants, fingering her folds before thrusting his rock hard dick inside her. "Fuck."

"Yes Rick." She watched him in the mirror loving the intensity of his blue eyes as he looked at her every so often, not sure if he wanted to watch her face or watch his dick disappear inside her pussy before reappearing covered in her slick juices.

"Shit. You feel so good."

"Harder Rick. Faster." He did as she told him, knowing they couldn't stay locked in there all night. He grabbed her hips and started to pound his dick into her, feeling her start to quiver the deeper he reached. "God damn it Rick, right there." She held her breath and gripped the edge of the vanity as her orgasm rushed through her. The feel of her pussy pulsating around his dick made Rick pound his dick harder inside her, searching for his own release.

"Fuck." He stilled against her, as his cum rushed to the deepest parts of her. He smiled slowly as Michonne started circling her hips, knowing he didn't have the energy or was he in the right mind to tell her to stop, but he needed her to.

"You okay back there?" She watched Rick blow out a breath and nod his head. A few seconds later he slipped out of her and fastened his pants, then watched her walk into a stall to clean herself up.

"You found her?" Vanessa asked as they walked back through the restaurant headed for the front door."

"I did. You have a good night." Rick said to her.

"You do the same and congratulations again on the engagement."

"Thank you." Michonne said to her, then turned to Rick, "He's gonna make a perfect husband."


	2. Chapter 2

**How it all started**

"Hi, what can I get for you today?" Michonne asked the man standing in front of the counter. He just stared at her for a while, boring holes into or undressing her with his eyes, she wasn't sure. "Would you like to sample something?"

 _Your lips_. "Chocolate, let me sample some of your chocolate."

"We have three kinds. This one is just your plain milk chocolate." She handed him the plastic mini spoon, his finger grazed hers in the exchange. It was warm. She watched him intently as his thick tongue went past his lips to taste the ice cream sample that she offered him.

"It's good. How about the other ones."

"Yeah. This one is the same milk chocolate with bits of chocolate pieces mixed in." This time when she handed him the mini spoon, she felt a slight tingle in her pointer finger when their skin touched for a second.

"That ones a little too crunchy. Maybe the third one will be the charm."

"This one is dark chocolate with vanilla. It's my favorite." His eyes never left hers when he reached for the mini spoon, letting his finger linger a bit longer than was necessary. The jolt he felt when they touched this time, made it hard for him to just pull back his hand like he normally would. He liked how her finger felt. She watched him turn the spoon upside down and stick his tongue out, raking the spoon over it slowly to taste the dark chocolate confection. He heard her sigh and he smiled. He knew she wasn't bored, so she must really enjoy watching him eat ice cream.

"I think that's my new favorite now too. I'll have a scoop of the dark chocolate with vanilla."

"Can I get you anything else?"

"Not yet, but I'll let you know." He watched her scoop the ice cream, loving how her arms looked. Her smooth skin and the tone of her muscles. He was glad he had just come from the gym, she needed someone who could keep up with her.

"Would you like a bag for this or are you staying to eat it here?"

"What would you like for me to do?"

"It's not safe to eat and drive and it's too hot out for you to wait until you get home."

"Then I guess I'll grab a table. You gonna join me?"

"If you're still here when I take my break, maybe I will. It'll be $3.68." He paid and put the change in the tip jar, before walking over to a table that gave him the perfect view of her. The damn counter wasn't letting him see all of her, but for now her beautiful brown eyes, luscious lips, kissable neck and those arms of hers would have to do. He watched her for thirty minutes as she served ice cream and drinks to the customers that came through the door. Finally someone came and stood next to her, reliving her for her break. She walked through the double doors behind her and emerged two minutes later out of a different set of doors that opened to the eating area. She had taken off her apron and now her toned legs could be seen since the shorts she wore were short, but not too short to be vulgar. Her tank top snug enough to show off her taught stomach and short enough to show him a peek of her smooth skin that was hidden underneath. He could have sworn she glided over to him, before sitting directly across from him.

"Do you always stare at people?" She asked him.

"Just you. You're the most exquisite woman I've ever seen and it would be criminal of me to take my eyes off you."

"You're a smooth talker."

"You have smooth skin."

"You've never touched my skin."

"Not yet."

"Are you always such a big flirt." Michonne smiled and his heartbeat sped up.

"If it makes you smile, I always will be."

"You just come from the gym?" She asked him, taking a deep breath at the muscles on his arms. His left arm was laying across the table and seemed to be inching closer to her. She ran a finger down his forearm, stopping when she got to his knuckles. He watched her slim finger make a trail down his arm leaving a path of heat in its wake.

"Yes." She lifted her finger from his skin. "You didn't have to do that." He missed her touch.

"You done with this?" She asked about his ice cream, as she lifted the spoon, scooped some of it and brought it to her lips. She stared at him as she opened her mouth and used her tongue to taste. She didn't just stick it in her mouth, she licked it off the plastic concave utensil. Releasing a quiet sigh at the flavor. Rick scratched at his beard, flustered and turned on. "You don't mind do you?"

"Not at all, take all you want." He told her scooting the paper bowl closer to her. And that's exactly what she did. She finished the dark chocolate and vanilla ice cream making sure she didn't leave any, not wanting to waste any of his money, even though she was sure him getting to watch her lick ice cream off a spoon slow and seductive was money well spent no matter how much he paid for it.

"I gotta get back to work now. Thanks." She said pointing to the empty bowl. He was hard, and adjusting wasn't helping and then she stood up and turned around and her ass was in grabbing distance, but he wouldn't dare do that to her. His eyes took in the view of what he would undoubtedly argue as perfection. He blew out a slow breath when his dick got harder. When she disappeared through the doors that lead to the back, he closed his eyes and prayed to whoever in the universe controlled erections, that his would go away quickly. She took her previous position behind the counter and smiled at him as the door opened to a new customer. His prayer must have fell on deaf ears, because he was still hard ten minutes later. He looked around for anything that he could look at to make him go limp, not seeing anything he grabbed the paper from the table next to him, resigning to the fact that being in her presence would keep his dick hard. Good for her, but bad for when he was by his self just trying to leave the ice cream shop. He placed the paper at his waist and headed for the door. He looked back before pushing on the handle only to see her staring at him with a sexy smirk on her face. Those lips. He mustered up all the suaveness he could find to tell her a quick goodbye and walked out.

* * *

"You've been in here everyday this week. I guess it's a good thing you're at the gym all the time. What can I get you today?"

"Not working out today, I just came from the station." She noticed how well his uniform fit his body. "How about your name today. I've been in here everyday like you said. It's been five days, you know mine. What do I need to do to get yours?"

"I'll be on break in 10 minutes. Do you want some ice cream today?"

"One scoop of our favorite." She smiled and got his scoop and watched him sit after paying. Rick waited patiently for those ten minutes to be up, thumbing through emails on his phone and checking the scores in the paper that he kept with him whenever he was in the shop. In her presence.

"You're not eating today?" She asked him looking at the untouched bowl of ice cream that sat in front of him. He looked up at her and smiled. She was wearing a simple pink tee shirt and a denim skirt, that hugged her hips and he was sure it hugged her ass too, but he'd have to wait until her break was over to find out.

"I actually got this for you today." He slid the bowl over to her as she sat down across from him. "I enjoy watching you eat it, if I'm being honest."

"That is very honest. I've got a big sweet tooth, so thank you for this. You like sweets?"

"I'm not too big on them. I'd rather eat other things." Michonne squeezed her thighs together at his admission.

"So you come into this ice cream shop everyday to eat something you're not even really into?"

"It's a means to an end. Plus I like the scenery." He scratched his beard. "You have a beautiful smile."

"Michonne. My name is Michonne."

"Michonne. He repeated, testing it in his mouth. "That's beautiful too."

"Thank you." She replied. "I gotta get back to work." She said standing up. Rick stood up too. "I'll see you tomorrow, deputy." She added trailing her eyes from his boots to his smoldering crystal blue eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow Michonne." He resisted the urge to pull her into him for a hug, and settled on the view of her walking away in that denim skirt.

* * *

"You not working today?" Michonne asked Rick when he came through the door of the ice cream shop. He was wearing casual clothes this time, grey t shirt with dark denim jeans and his trusted brown boots.

"No, got today off, but I go in tomorrow. Just running errands today, wanted to see you before you got too busy."

"We just talked on the phone last night." She said to him thinking about their late night conversation. "Aren't you tired of me yet?"

"That's not likely to ever happen." His eyes were smoldering with promise.

"Well, You won't see me tomorrow." She said kind of sad. "I've got the whole weekend off."

"Do you have plans?"

"Some R&R mostly. You have any suggestions?"

"Can I take you out tonight?"

"On a date?"

"Yes. On a date. Let's eat something together that's not ice cream."

"Okay." She said with a smile. "Pick me up here at 7:30?"

"7:30. See you then."

It took Michonne two hours to decide what to wear. They were going to dinner, should she be casual, or sexy? She hasn't been on a first date in a long time, but Rick wasn't the average first date. Talking everyday for two weeks during her breaks at work or the few days they'd been talking on the phone, wasn't much but it was enough for her to decide that she wanted to find out just about everything there was about him, no matter how long it would take. She finally settled on a white off the shoulder A-line dress, not too tight since it was still hot with the summer heat and humidity. The thin airy material wouldn't have her sweating all night, but it wasn't undergarment friendly, so hopefully there wouldn't be a strong breeze coming through. She chose white wedges to go with the dress and left her hair down and threw on a coat of mascara before leaving to meet Rick at the ice cream shop. She made it to the shop at 7:15 and Rick was already there waiting for her. He stood up and walked over to her as she came through the door.

"You look amazing." He told her softly, giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek as a greeting.

"Thank you. I was trying to be here before you got here. Have you been waiting long?"

"Not too long. I like to be early when it comes to the important thangs. You ready to go now?"

"Yes." She turned towards the door and felt Rick's hand on the small of her back as he reached out and opened the door with his other one. Boldly he grabbed for her hand and held it as they walked to his truck. She didn't pull away.

"I wasn't sure what your favorite food was so I hope you don't mind the diner in town. They serve some of everything so whatever you'd like they'll have it."

"The diner is fine. It'll be nice to have someone serve me for a change."

They arrived at the diner 10 minutes later, Rick being very much the gentleman, opened the truck door for Michonne and extended his hand to help her step down, and then opening the diner door for her, walking them to a well lit but secluded booth.

"You come here a lot?" She asked him.

"Every now and then. It's been about two weeks since I've been in here though."

"So, what do you recommend?" Michonne asked picking up the menu.

"Well, I've never had anything that I didn't like, so it's just whatever you've got a taste for. Tonight I think I'll go with the cheddar bacon burger."

"The chicken lasagna sounds really good." She put her menu down as the waitress came to the table to take their orders. "Can I have a bite of your burger when it comes?"

"You can try, but it's pretty big, don't know if you'll be able to fit it in your mouth."

"Can't stop me from trying."

"I never would." He said to her aware of the fact that she understood exactly what he was saying. "So why do you work so much at the shop? Two weeks straight is crazy."

"It is and if my aunt wasn't grooming me to take over and giving me a place to stay, I probably wouldn't work so much. But I still like it. Learning the business and the free ice cream is a plus. At least until it all starts going to my hips and ass."

"Would that be a bad thing?" He asked her trying to peek at the body parts she'd just mentioned.

"You tell me? You're the one whose been looking for two weeks. You're not as sneaky as you think you are."

"Neither are you. You think I don't know you were wearing those shorts and tight shirts for my benefit?"

"It's summer time Rick? What am I supposed to wear? Turtlenecks and  
sweat pants? I'm just trying to stay cool."

"By making me all hot and bothered?" He watched her laugh at his expense.

"Not my fault if you can't handle it."

"Oh, I assure you I can handle it. You just make sure you're ready to be handled."

"Well." She said fighting of a blush on her cheeks. "You watch me handle this food." She said as the waitress set their food in front of them. "And then we'll discuss who can handle who and what later."

"Sounds good to me." Rick looked at his burger and over at Michonne who was looking at him expectantly waiting for her bite of his burger. He picked it up with two hands and brought it to her mouth, she opened her mouth wide to receive it, biting down and then closing her eyes and moaning once the flavorful bite hit her tastebuds. Rick blew out a breath at her sexy reaction to his burger.

"That's really good."

"I can tell."

The meal went on and so did the conversation, neither of them shying away from the sexual innuendos or flirty glances. Rick finished his burger in 20 minutes, but patiently waited for Michonne to eat her chicken lasagna. He was full, but wanted so badly to feast on the beauty sitting across from him.

"You're gonna eat all that aren't you?"

"Yep. It's so good. I'd hate to waste it."

"We can get it to go if you can't finish right now."

"Are you in a hurry?" She asked glancing at her watch. "It's still early I can't imagine that you've got other plans tonight besides taking me back home and going to bed since you work tomorrow."

"Oh I've got plans alright and, they won't interfere with work. You sure you want to go home?"

"I could be swayed depending on what you have in mind."

"I'd like to eat my dessert at my house."

"You're inviting me back to your place?"

"Yes. I'm not ready for this night to end and I'd rather look at you sitting on my couch than at this diner. What do you say?" Rick asked her as she placed the last bite of chicken lasagna in her mouth to his relief.

"Well since you make such good company and I'm not the least bit tired, I'd be happy to join you for dessert at your place."

* * *

"Rick, don't think I didn't notice that you didn't get any dessert from the diner to bring home with you." Michonne said as she turned to face Rick at his front door. He had handed her the keys to open the door and she only got as far as sticking it in the keyhole before asking him about dessert.

"I didn't say I wanted anything on the menu." He leaned in closer to her.

"What kind of dessert are you craving Rick?" He placed his hand on her hip and looked her in the eyes.

"Honestly Michonne." He said taking a deep breath. "I'm craving you. I'd like to taste every inch of you. But I'll leave that up to you. If you want me to take you home I will. I'll hate it, but I'll do it for you."

"I don't want to go home, but are we ready for this Rick?"

"I've been on ready set since I saw you walk into the ice cream shop earlier. I'm just waiting on you to say"

"Go." She whispered and his lips were on hers immediately. His arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her closer. She could feel his hardness against her and she sighed into his mouth. His hand slid to her ass and then down to cup her from underneath her dress only to discover her lack of underwear, but an abundance of wetness that made him groan against her lips.

"Open the door Michonne." He said low and lustfully. With one hand around his neck and the other on the doorknob, she somehow managed to get the key turned and the door opened. They tumbled inside, Rick kicking the door closed not wanting to separate from Michonne to close and lock it properly. They were stopped by the arm of the couch when Michonne backed into it.

"Where's your bedroom?" She asked him as his lips found her neck and peppered kisses along her smooth skin. He lifted his head and gave her a devilish smile.

"I'll show you later." He placed his hands on her hips to turn her around. She was confused having her back to him, but when he swept her hair to the side and placed his hand on the back of her neck to guide her body forward so that she was bent over the arm of the couch, things became crystal clear. He knelt down bringing his hands up to push her dress up around her waist. The sight of her ass in his face made him glad he was already on his knees. His mouth watered as he zeroed in on the pink paradise in the center. He helped her widen her stance and began to devour her. The initial feel of his tongue made her lose her breath, she gripped the fabric of the couch as she felt his face burying deeper and deeper. He moaned at the taste of her in his mouth.

"Fuck Rick." She said trying not to lose total control of herself. "God! Yes! Yes!" He moved her left leg so that her knee rested on the couch arm to give him better access to her protruding clit that was calling for his attention. "Ohhh." She sighed. Her knees were weak, but Rick held her up and steadied her, he wasn't done with her yet. He sucked on her clit until he felt her legs tremble and then ran his tongue back to her pussy dipping inside, feeling her walls close in around it. Michonne could feel the beginnings of her orgasm and her toes started to tingle and her breath became ragged. She put a hand on the back of Rick's head, pushing him further into her. He didn't protest, he started to move his tongue from side to side inside her. The vibration of his moans pushed her over, she held her breath and was hit with a mind blowing orgasm that shook her entire body. Rick continued to lick and lap at the overflowing well until her body stopped trembling. She wanted to collapse right there on the couch, but he wasn't done. He took off her shoes and helped her stand up turning her to face him, his face still coated with her juices. He didn't bother wiping his face. He removed her dress and tossed it over there, he didn't care or follow it to where it landed. He moved her to lay on the couch, opening her legs and he continued with his worship of her pussy with his tongue. "Shit!" She was so sensitive from her first orgasm she didn't think she could handle his tongue bringing her to another one. "Rick. Rick…. Ohhhh. I can't. Ohhh. I. Fuck. Rick." She whispered his name the last time as her second orgasm rocked her. She bit her bottom lip and ran her hand down her face blowing out a breath.

"You alright?" He asked her lifting his head and looking at her.

"Yeah. I just. God Rick. I don't know if I can handle any more." She said breathlessly. "You still have your clothes on." She groaned.

"That's about to change." He helped her sit up and then stood and extended his hand for her to follow him. They started walking towards his room but Rick stopped suddenly. "Wait a minute." He turned around and went back to lock the front door. "Gotta keep you safe." He wrapped his arms around her waist and they walked down the hall. He turned the small lamp that sat on his night stand on and pulled his shirt over his head. Michonne sat on the bed moving to the middle and eyed his chest and abs. He noticed her looking at him and the glint in her eyes. He walked toward her leaning in to kiss her lips. She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him on top of her as she laid back. "You can handle it Michonne." He ground his jean clad bulge into her and she nodded her head agreeably. She placed her hands on his hips and reached between them to unbutton his pants and push them down. Once out of his pants and boxers he fisted his dick stroking it a few times while Michonne watched with apprehensive eyes. He lined himself up at her entrance and kissed her lips again. "You can handle it." He slowly pushed into her, her snugness causing him to close his eyes while hers stayed open watching his smooth veiny girth disappear inside her bit by bit. "Shit. You're so tight." He was still pushing into her. She moaned when he was all the way in, bottoming out inside her. "Fuck." He started to move his dick in and out of her praying he wouldn't cum too quickly since she felt so good. She started to move her hips, rotating in a circle feeling him stretch her walls. "Michonne please. If this is gonna last, you gotta stop that."

"I don't want to Rick. I like how you feel inside me. You can go faster. I can handle it." She licked his lips as he hooked his arm under her knee and started to move faster thankful for the permission she gave him to fuck her faster. "Yeah, like that." She said to him as she watched his eyes grow darker with intensity. "Oh it's so good. Ohhhh so good." He was starting to sweat and a few of his curls in the front of his head were sticking to his forehead. "Fuck." She moaned as he put more of his weight on top of her, lowering his face to kiss and nip her neck. "Don't stop." He kept his pace hitting that spot inside her that made her arch her back. "Rick. Rick. Ahhhh." He sped up his pace feeling the pulsing of her pussy around him, spurring on his release. He tried to pull out but was stopped by Michonne's hand on his ass pushing him harder into her. He erupted within her with a grunt as she shuddered with her third orgasm.

"Michonne?" He said her name softly, questioning.

"It's okay. I'm on the pill. I just didn't want to let you go yet. I'm sorry." He lifted his head and looked at her.

"Don't be. I think that might have been my favorite part." He kissed her lips and her nose and her chin before sliding out of her and rolling to his back beside her. They both looked up at the ceiling listening to their breathing as they inhaled the scent of sex in the air.

"Are all your first dates like this?" She asked him.

"Not even close. They usually end with a handshake at the door."

"So I should feel lucky?" He rolled to his side and propped his head on his hand, placing the other one on her stomach circling her belly button with his finger.

"I'm the one who feels lucky that you even gave me the time of day."

"I think I gave you a lot more than that." She chuckled. "I've never done this on a first date."

"Never?"

"No. There must be something special about you." She smiled as he leaned in for a kiss just as her stomach growled. "I've worked up an appetite, too bad you didn't bring home dessert."

"I've already had mine, but I might have some cookies in the kitchen." He got up and walked out of the room not bothering with clothes. While he was gone Michonne took the opportunity to use the restroom and tie up her hair with a few locs.

"So what time do you go into work?" She asked as he came back with a couple bottles of water and a stack of Oreo cookies. He looked at the clock on his nightstand before answering it was already after midnight.

"8am."

"Rick are you serious? You should get to sleep."

"I'll be fine. I'm sure I'll sleep good tonight." He finished his water and walked to bathroom to pee and brush his teeth.

"You got an extra toothbrush?" Michonne asked over the sound of running water. She had finished her cookies and was finishing off her water when Rick came back holding out a toothbrush to her still in its packaging. "Thank you." He watched her saunter over to the bathroom smiling that she seemed so comfortable in his home.

"Not sure if you know this, but I'm not really a morning person especially when I don't have to go into work." She told him climbing into the bed beside him under the sheet.

"I'll probably get up around 7."

"To be there by 8?"

"I just need a shower and throw on my clothes. That'll take about 20 minutes. The stations only about 15 minutes from here." He turned off the lamp and wrapped his arm around her waist nestling into her. "You can stay if you want. Use my bed for sleeping in on your day off."

"You don't mind me hanging out here while you're at work?"

"Not at all. I'd actually really like to see you when I get home. I've got cable and I just went to the store so there's plenty of food."

"I don't have any clothes to put on and I have no idea where my dress is."

"Don't worry about clothes. I've got some shirts you can wear or you can just wear this all day." He ran his hand down her outer thigh. "I'm not ready for our date to end yet."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes. Now get some sleep."

* * *

"Michonne."

"Hmm." She hummed turning over on her back.

"Sorry to wake you, but I'm leaving for work now."

"It's time already?" She asked him leaning up on her elbows and squinting up at him.

"Yeah, I just wanted to say." He lost his train of thought when the sheet slipped down revealing her breasts, the dark brown of her areolas and nipples making him lick his lips.

"Say what?" He sat on the bed next to her and trailed a finger from her jaw down to her chest lightly rubbing her nipple. He swallowed when it hardened at his touch. "You have to go." She whispered.

"Yeah. I gotta go." He never took his eyes off her nipple. She took his hand to help him focus and she kissed his wrist.

"Have a good day." She sat up and kissed his lips.

"Yeah. I'll see you later." He reluctantly stood up after one more kiss and left for work.

Left by herself, Michonne went back to sleep for a few more hours until her hunger woke her up. She got out of bed and searched for her purse so she could send her aunt a text letting her know she was fine and still at Rick's house. She went to the kitchen and just like he'd said the kitchen had plenty of food. She settled for a simple bowl of cereal not feeling like doing too much yet. She was still a bit tired and her body was sore in the best way. After eating, she searched for her dress, but didn't find it. She sent Rick a text asking him where it was and all she got back in reply was a wink emoji and him telling her that he had shirts she could wear. She scoffed at his reply and then went to soak in his bathtub. She sent him a picture of her covered in bubbles and he sent her a reply to wash them off. Instead, she sent him a picture every hour of her doing something mundane around his house, making the bed, reading a magazine, trying on his clothes. The one of her wearing one of his tank tops that was too big so she had to knot it in the back with a pair of his boxers, he liked but told her to take the clothes off and stay naked.

After lunch, a nap and watching some mindless tv, Michonne decided to cook dinner for Rick since it was an hour before he was supposed to be home. She settled on steaks that he had with potatoes and a salad.

She had just plated up the meal when Rick walked in. He was on the phone talking about insurance and fillings. He noticed her standing there but didn't rush to get off the phone. He was still talking about what his plan provided when Michonne got on her knees in front of him and unbuckled his pants pulling them down to get to his dick which she took in her mouth instantly. He started to stutter his words as she bobbed her head back and forth on his shaft.

"Oh shit." He said quietly. She looked up at him and watched him watching her swirl her tongue around the tip, tasting the first drippings of him. Somehow he had enough sense to hang up his call even if it was mid sentence. Happy with his decision, Michonne took him deep in her throat sucking and moaning and slurping. He was almost there and she could feel him getting harder in her mouth, he placed a hand on her head to hold her in place as he erupted down her throat, with a satisfying moan. She swallowed everything that filled her mouth and then continued to lick and suck just to make sure she didn't miss anything. When she finally released him, he was barely standing and had his eyes closed trying to gain his composure. "That was quite a welcome home."

"Did you like that?" He nodded his head yes as she stood up. "It won't happen again if you come home talking on the phone." He looked at her and smiled, happy to hear that she saw herself at his home again.

"It won't happen again. I promise." He placed his hand on his heart for emphasis. Then pulled her in for a kiss. "I missed you today."

"I missed you too. Now come eat. I made dinner." She walked towards the table leaving him to pull his pants up.

"You didn't have too, but it smells good." They sat at the table eating steaks and drinking beer. "So what did you get into today, besides bubble baths and trying on my clothes?"

"Not too much, watched some tv, took a nap, ate some more Oreos."

"Sounds like a pretty good day. Why are you wearing clothes?" He watched her laugh at his question.

"When you finish eating and take a shower, I'll take them off."

"Good. We can spend the rest of the night in bed watching tv."

When Rick walked into his room after showering Michonne was in his bed naked just like he wanted her to be. He smiled at her as he dried his hair with the towel.

"Come here and let me help you." She said to him, sitting up on her knees so he could sit in front of her. "You know you don't seem like the bubble bath type of guy. Why do you have any?"

"I'm not a bath type of guy, but I got hurt last year and my mom brought it over so I could soak my sore muscles."

"That's the same reason why I was using it today." She told him with a smile.

"Is that right?" He asked pulling her down so that she was sitting in his lap.

"Yes. But I wasn't hurt." Her look was somber and he realized she was thinking about him being hurt.

"Hey. I'm alright. It was just a few bruises and they healed quickly. I don't want you worrying about it."

"Easier said than done."

"So, tell me more about your soreness." He said changing the subject.

"What more is there to say? You made me a little sore and that bath was really relaxing."

"Where you sore at? Maybe I can rub it, make it feel better." He scooted back on the bed bringing her legs around to straddle him. She came up on her knees placing her hands on his shoulders. "Are you sore here?" He asked kissing each of her nipples.

"No."

"That's too bad because I've been wanting to do that all day." He inhaled a breath. "And this." He opened his mouth wide sucking as much of her nipple and areola into his mouth as he could. She moaned at the warmth of his mouth.

"Ohhh."

"What about here?" He asked on his way to her other nipple, kneading the inside of her thigh with his hand.

"Yes. Yeah right there." He could feel her getting wet and he swept his thumb across her clit making her jump slightly. He looked up at her watching her beautiful face.

"How bout here?" He slipped his finger inside her and moved it around moaning with her as he felt her wet velvety walls surround his skin, he added another finger and latched back onto her nipple then began pumping in and out of her as he sucked on her skin.

"Oh god! Fuck. Rick." He curled his fingers inside her caressing that magic button inside of her. He used his other hand to rub her clit and then waited for her to explode around him. Her nails dug into his skin and she looked into his eyes, getting lost in the blue of his eyes for a moment before closing her eyes as her body trembled with ecstasy.

"You are so beautiful. I want to see that again." She lined him up at her entrance and easily sank down on him, rolling her hips to ensure he was all the way inside. Grabbing her hips he helped move her back and forth setting a slow pace, not wanting things to end too quickly.

"You're beautiful too." She said as she kissed his lips opening her mouth to suck on his tongue. "Mmmm." She started to lean back grabbing his thighs with her hands as that familiar tingle began in her core. He could feel her walls tightening and her pussy getting wetter as she moved against him faster and harder.

"Shit Michonne, you feel so fucking good. I wanna feel you cum baby. Cum for me." He leaned up and placed a kiss to her collarbone, while she continued to move, speeding up chasing the orgasm he was giving her. She brought her arms up to wrap around his head to give her something to hold onto as she was rocked with another mind numbing orgasm. Michonne moaned her way through it as she shook against him, savoring the blissful sensation coursing through her body. "Oh fuck." He pressed her down further onto his dick just as he erupted within her.

"Rick."

"Yeah." He said after a while, her body was still shaking.

"That was amazing."

"You still sore?" He asked her laughing a little.

"Oh no. You took care of that."

"I'm glad you feel better."

"You've got me feeling so good Rick."

"Michonne."

"Yeah?"

"We're really good together."

"We are."

* * *

"So all day in bed huh?"

"Why not? It's Sunday, I don't go into work until this evening. You're nice and warm, there's nothing else I'd rather be doing." He hugged her closer to him wanting to feel his little spoon a little more.

"It does sound pretty good. But you'll need to feed me soon."

"That's no problem. He turned to look at the clock. It's always a good time for pancakes and eggs." Noticing it was inching close to 1pm. A late night of talking and love making causing them to sleep late waking up a little past noon.

"That sounds so good. Lots of butter and syrup?"

"As much as your sweet tooth can handle." He started to get up, kissing her on the shoulder before getting out of the bed.

"You want some help?"

"No. Stay right there. We'll have breakfast in bed." He put on a pair of boxers before going into the kitchen, leaving Michonne in the bed to stretch out in the space he left empty, nice and warm from his body. Rick was back in 30 minutes with a tall stack of pancakes and a plate of scrambled eggs. He handed Michonne a fork and waited for her to take the first bite before eating.

"Wow. This is good."

"You like it?"

"Yeah. I'll have to start calling you chef Grimes."

"I don't know about all that, but I do my best. Can't spend all my money eating out."

"So no more ice cream for you?"

"I think I'll be cutting back, but I'll still be coming by for the scenery."

"I'm glad to hear that. I've gotten used to seeing your face everyday."

"I've gotten used to seeing that ass of yours everyday. I don't know how I'm gonna function when I get home after work and you're not here."

"I guess we're both gonna have a hard time." Rick took the plates and walked them back to the kitchen. "So what's next?" She asked him when he returned.

"I'm thinking a nap now." He climbed back into bed laying on his back so Michonne could lay on his chest.

"I mean what's next for you and me? Where do we go after this first date?"

"What do you have in mind? Right now, you've got me with one foot down the aisle."

"How bout we start with our next date? Then go from there, before we send out invitations."

"However you want it." He said to her. They spent the next few hours talking and dozing off. Making plans for the next time they would be together. They shared a shower when it was time for Rick to get ready for work and he finally gave her dress back to her, he had hung it up in the front closet. They kissed at the door before leaving Rick's house so he could drop her off at her aunts place.

"I'll call you in the morning, before I go to the shop." She told him.

"Yeah, I'll answer." He told her as they sat outside of the ice cream shop, her aunts apartment just above it. "I go back to days next week. You can come back to my place on Saturday. Pack a bag or two, leave some clothes there. I'll clear out a drawer for you or all of em if you'll stay." She leaned in to kiss his lips and play with his hair.

"I won't take all of them."

"Make sure you call me." He said with a kiss before she got out of the car. Both of them content in knowing that their first date was ending, but that it would be the last first date either of them would have.


End file.
